Shaundi Wilson
Shaundi Wilson is a character in Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third, Saints Row IV, Saints Row: Gat out of Hell and Saints Row (2018). For more information on Shaundi Wilson, go to the other Saints Row Wikia. Biography Throughout her childhood and recruitment to the police academy, young Shaundi Wilson put up with bullying at school and home, mostly from her older sisters as she was the youngest and smallest of three daughters in the Wilson family, being called the "runt of the family" by her older sisters. But being the daughter of the man who saved the world and helped rebuild society after the Zin invasion of 1997, Shaundi struggled to keep the reputation of her family good, for her sake. But she looked up to her father like so many other people all around the world did, wanting to help others just like he did, so when she was six years old, she was inspired to become a police officer. Upon joining the police academy, Shaundi met Nate Hart, who became her best friend and partner when they were promoted to police officers. However, even with an ordinary life with a job she loves and a best friend to feel safe around, young Shaundi still couldn't escape her past on the previous Earth-from the age of five she would have repeated dreams of her old life including the events of Saints Row 2 all the way to Saints Row: Gat out of Hell. But one day, in 2034, after having a dream of Johnny's believed death in Saints Row: The Third, Shaundi became suspicious of the dreams and began looking for answers. But one day, Shaundi returns to the LAPD building and goes to the evidence room to discover her old clothing from Saints Row: The Third, that night, the first memory convergence occurs, changing her life as she became a wanted fugitive of the nation overnight and had two SWAT teams kick down her door and arrest her. During interrogation, Shaundi was asked questions she didn't know the answer to and bashed. However, she manages to escape the city after having to fight her best friend. With no-one to turn to or trust, including her best friend, Shaundi spent the next four months on the run from authorities until she fled to Packard County in search of more answers and crossed paths with the 3rd Street Saints. However, wearing a uniform, the Saints did not take it lightly, seeing as most of them don't remember her anymore, including The Boss. Personality Shaundi is a rather polite, young lady but is very naïve and has carried over some of her old traits from her Earth-76 counterpart such as stubbornness, aggression and being serious when it comes to getting things done. After being bullied by her two older sisters most of her life, Shaundi is somewhat not very confident around others after the things her sisters used to say to her. When it comes to doing her job, Shaundi is very naïve, stubborn and can turn very aggressive, one of several of her old traits which can often result in police brutality and taking matters into her own hands. Appearance Powers and Abilities 'Special Ability '- 'Mayhem Ability '- Trivia -Saints Row (2018) is the first game in the franchise in which Shaundi has a surname, is a playable character and is the lead protagonist. -In the new/current timeline, Shaundi is the youngest of Elizabeth and Samuel's three daughters, being called the "runt of the family" -Existing in more than one universe at once, Shaundi has at least one different sibling in two different timelines-a brother, Jack, in the original timeline and a sister, Jessica, in the current timeline.